<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Things blah blah Small Packages by waterypulse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569084">Good Things blah blah Small Packages</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterypulse/pseuds/waterypulse'>waterypulse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Femdom, Foot Jobs, M/M, Multi, Piercings, Urination</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterypulse/pseuds/waterypulse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a good idea to poke fun at someone's age in an argument. Especially when that someone's team is full of Fairy type pokemon.<br/>Raihan can attest to that fact quite well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kibana | Raihan/Various</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Things blah blah Small Packages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Important things to take note of:</p><p>1. this is, like every other fic i have published, a sex fetish fic. This one in particular involves a Raihan who is in his 20s and has his 10 year old body. If a sex fetish fic with this sort of premise will do psychic damage to you, please do not read it. You will miss out on absolutely nothing.<br/>2. I have been writing this sex fetish fic since February and it will probably never be complete. I've chopped it off at a pretty good point tho in my own humble opinion</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raihan had a bad habit. Well, many bad habits. But to be specific, he really needed to work on not letting his competitiveness take control of him. That was probably what led to him waking up like this. His tank top was slipping down his shoulders, and the shorts and underwear he'd worn to bed were bunched up around his ankles. Eyes still closed, he sleepily adjusted his tank top, found that it wasn't actually staying on his shoulders, and blearily opened one eye.</p><p>The tanktop wasn't staying on his shoulders because his body was too small. His eyes shot all the way open and he ran to his bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him after he'd entered. He let the tank top slip down his shoulders and fall to the floor as he stood in front of the (custom ordered) full-body mirror that now seemed comically oversized. </p><p>Wide blue eyes gawked back at him, feeling oversized on his now softer and rounder face. His arms and legs were more slender, all the places that had been lean muscle before were slightly soft. Only the barest hatchings of pubic hair were present between his legs instead of his usual bush, and the area right under that had changed from its usual size too. But as much as that hurt, the worst part of the sudden transformation was losing his height—Raihan no longer towered over even his own sink. He was the same height he'd been when he was ten—no, he looked exactly the same as he did when he was ten. Back when he'd been a dumb little dork, quite literally, because his freakish mutant growth spurt hadn't kicked in yet. </p><p>Except for a few little differences. His mouth had fallen open while examining himself and although Raihan cringed again at how much bigger his canine tooth felt compared to the rest of his teeth in his smaller mouth, he was relieved to see his tongue piercing hadn't slipped out. Though he wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to feel about it, he did note that the barbells in his nipples and the stud in his dick were also still present. Taking those into consideration, he had never looked like <em> this </em>at ten and wasn't even sure if it was legal.</p><p>He forced himself to put aside those worrisome thoughts and went to find something that would fit him. His usual hoodie did the trick, but unfortunately his headband wouldn't fit without slipping. Dressed as well as he could manage for now, Raihan slipped on his horribly large shoes and carefully left his apartment.</p><p>There was only one person who could help him with his body's current state, probably. The person who caused it. That argument (heated discussion) he'd had with Bede last night had something to do with this. </p><p>So, he called a flying taxi to take him to Ballonlea. The driver raised an eyebrow at him, but made no comments on his current state and calmly asked him his opinion on the latest match between Bea and Gloria.</p><p> </p><p>Bede reacted as well as Raihan expected him to. He caught one sight of Raihan tripping over his oversized shoes and burst into laughter at his expense, leaning against the wall for support as giggles wracked through him.</p><p>“You—pffft—I guess I was wrong to say you were acting like a brat, you—pfft—you couldn't help it! <em>Ahahaha</em>!” Bede howled with spiteful laughter, doubling over with the force of it. All of his Pokémon were giving him those smug looks too. Raihan scowled back at them, crossing his arms over his chest. This was precisely why he disliked so many fairy-types. But the penetrative aura of smugness was a good sign that his suspicions had been right. He <em> would </em>find out which one did this to him, and they would fix it. </p><p>“I'm still older than you,” Raihan pointed out, having to raise his voice over Bede's loud, continuous guffawing. “And I have adult things to do, so you had better get whoever did this to change me back!” </p><p>“Wait. What....is that a...?” Bede stepped over to him, bending down in a patronizing and <em> unnecessary </em>way because it wasn't like Bede was that tall. The top of his head easily came up to Bede's chin. Bede's pretty manicured nails gently dug into Raihan's soft cheeks as he gripped his jaw. </p><p>“You're picking up too much stuff from Opal—mnggggh!” Bede’s other hand shot out and reached into Raihan's mouth when he began to talk. His index and middle finger squeezed down on the tip of his tongue and pulled it out. Raihan's cheeks flushed, a little muffled whine slipping out as drool spilled down his face and onto Bede’s fingers.</p><p>“You still have this on?” Bede murmured to himself. His thumb swiped over the silver barbell embedded in Raihan's tongue. Raihan moaned, shivering at the touch. Bede blinked down at him, his own cheeks flushing as he removed his hands. He wiped Raihan's spit off onto his shirt, purple eyes trailing up and down his small body. Raihan shifted uncomfortably at the intensity in his face.</p><p>“Yeah of course I do? It's not like I'm gonna—! <em> Hey!</em>” Bede grabbed the bottom hem of his hoodie and lifted it up.</p><p>Raihan's entire body was on display because he hadn't been able to find anything to put on under it. Every pair of pants and shorts had slipped down his thinner legs and hips without fail, no matter how much he tightened the waistband or used rubber bands to hold them in place. </p><p>Bede seemed frozen. His own cheeks went redder as he kept on staring at his naked body, looking far too intensely at the piercings in all the most embarrassing parts of his body. Raihan whined in embarrassment as he moved his hands between his legs to cover his dick. The sound seemed to snap Bede out of his trance and he finally let go of his hoodie, letting it fall back into place.</p><p>“Why would you....why are you.....argh!” </p><p>“I’m still an adult! I'll wear whatever I want to, it's <em> your fault </em>nothing fits because you let your pokemon do whatever they want like—” Raihan could feel a subtle shifting from Bede's pokemon, especially the Hatterene. She was glaring down at him and almost daring him to finish his sentence. Not wanting to add to whatever curse had already happened to him, he shut his mouth and settled for glaring up at Bede. His legs trembled, tears forming in his eyes. </p><p>“....Uh....” Bede wouldn't look him in the eyes, and Raihan was grateful for it. “I......extra gym challenge outfits are under the bench closest to the door in the changing room.” </p><p>“....Thank you.”</p><p>“......You're welcome.”</p><p>Raihan quickly walked to the changing room, unzipping his beloved hoodie and throwing it at the floor. Being naked again made his face grow hotter though he was now alone. And it also brought his attention to his half-hard dick between his legs. Unfortunately, Raihan had been thrown harshly and mercilessly into puberty’s grip when he was ten. It was nothing but a steady stream of embarrassment, his overexcited body getting hard at almost every occasion.</p><p>Having to wear the girly, pastel, <em> fairylike </em>uniform was another sort of torture. The piercings on his nipples stood out lewdly against the tight fabric of the shirt and his now full-blown erection was tenting the front of the shorts, which were dangerously short on him given how long his legs were. The pink-and-blue leggings didn't help at all, they were emphasizing his legs way too much. There was no way he could go anywhere looking like this, but the very thought of doing that made his dick twitch again. </p><p>Biting his lip in frustration, he decided to take care of himself here.</p><p>He could see all too well what would happen if he took a cold shower and went out there while still horny. Bede might do as little as look at him and that would be it, he'd be getting hard. The embarrassing thought made him bite his lip against a moan as he took his dick out of the shorts, making his way to the showers. It was almost depressing how sensitive he was now. Reaching under his shirt to lightly touch one nipple had his hips thrusting forward and precum dripping from his cock. A few more strokes as he thought back to how Bede stared at his naked body and he was cumming, spilling his release onto the floor of the shower. </p><p>A quick turn of the faucet washed it down the drain, and he went back to getting dressed. After a bit of thought he decided to stuff his hoodie into a plastic bag. It wouldn't be good for his image if the public knew that he, the top gym leader, the tamer of Dragon-type pokemon, looked like this. </p><p>Bede was standing right outside of the changing rooms, giving Raihan an intense look. "....according to her, you'll be like this for an unspecified amount of time." Hatterene smiled over Bede's shoulder. It felt even more malevolent, a sick satisfaction that he was now forced to dress like them, and he quickly brought his attention back to Bede.</p><p>"Well, I guess that's....that." Raihan sighed as he began to walk towards the front door. "Thanks, Bede. I guess."</p><p>"Wait! Where are you going?" </p><p>Raihan turned around and gestured sadly to himself. "I have to go buy some shoes that aren't about to fall off my feet. Good luck with your evil demon fairy princess."</p><p>"Don't call her that!" Bede yelled after him, but Raihan was already focused on locating a boutique. What more could she do to him? If he became any younger than this, he would just give up and it would become his parent's problem again.</p><p>It didn't take long for him to find one. Because he still remembered what his shoe size was, it was easy for him to locate a pair of orange sneakers that would fit him. He almost considered trying to buy more clothes, but he felt like all the shop employees were staring at him and left as soon as he bought the shoes. As much as he usually loved attention, right now he didn't want to be recognized.</p><p>Now, all he had to do was make it to the Battle Tower to ask Leon for permission to take a leave of absence. It made his nose wrinkle a bit at the fact he wouldn't be able to hide this from Leon at all, but he was the closest thing they had to a chairman at the moment. Unfortunately. Asking Rose wouldn't have been much easier, but at least he wouldn't have had to debase himself in front of his rival.</p><p> </p><p>The two other people who'd gotten in at the lobby were staring at him curiously. The youngest person to wear the Ballonlea gym outfit was Bede, and he was about seven years older than Raihan currently looked. Raihan felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment and kept his head down.</p><p>Raihan glanced up at the woman who just entered the elevator. There was something nostalgic about her, whether it was her outfit or her long, blonde hair or her piercing, pale blue eyes trained right on him—</p><p>Oh. He was looking into Oleana's eyes. And she definitely recognized him even with his outfit and age change. Raihan quickly looked away, hoping that she would get off before the top floor or before the other two people got off.</p><p>He had no such luck. In fact, perhaps motivated by the unending and unnerving stare that Oleana was giving to Raihan, the others quickly vacated the elevator after a floor or two.</p><p>"Hmmm? Why do you look like that, Raihan?" Oleana spoke as soon as they were alone, walking over to him. Her heels clicked on the floor as she came to stand in front of him. </p><p>"Ahaha, do you like it? I got into a umm.....heated discussion with Bede and his Hatterene decided to play a joke on me, I guess.." Raihan took a step back as he spoke.</p><p>"Interesting. I wasn't aware that fairy pokemon were capable of doing such things to humans." A genuine smile came to her face, warming her eyes and making Raihan feel a bit silly for being so nervous. It was rare for her to smile, especially when it wasn't at or concerning Rose. "It suits you."</p><p>"Thanks," he said without thinking. Her smile grew into a smirk, and Raihan felt himself flush as he took another step back. "Umm, so are you working with Leon now?"</p><p>"Yes. There's no one on staff that's trained to a satisfactory administrative level yet," Oleana said with a dismissive wave of her hand as she took another step forward. Raihan took another one back. It brought his back up against the elevator wall. There was nowhere for him to go. He laughed nervously as he looked up at her. The fact that just yesterday she would have had to crane her neck up to make eye contact felt like a lie. </p><p>"Ahaha, is that so? That's really surpris—"</p><p>"Shhh. I always thought you were cutest as a child. So quiet and innocent." She brought a hand to his chest, rubbing her thumb over his nipple and smirking as he whined. "But you're not very innocent anymore, are you?" Her other hand came to his chest as well, rubbing and teasing at his other nipple. </p><p>"Ahhh....nnoo...." All Raihan could do was whine and squirm, the mingled shame and pleasure heating his entire body. </p><p>Another rare smile crossed Oleana's face as she bent down and pressed their lips together. Her lips were soft and warm, and her tongue easily pressed into his mouth as he whined. His moans became muffled as she moved her tongue against his, tracing the tip along his piercing. She took her hands off his chest and moved them to the hem of his shirt, pushing it up and bringing her hands to his bare skin. Raihan gasped at the feeling of her cold hands, but she just kept shoving her tongue into his mouth as she began to tease his nipples again.</p><p>All he could do was whine into her mouth at the overwhelming sensation, arching his back to push his chest forward even more. She made a sound that might have been a laugh as she tilted her head and slid their lips together even more intimately. Unlike her refined and contained style, her kiss was rough and merciless and made Raihan's head spin with pleasure and lack of oxygen. She would rub her tongue along the roof of his mouth as she gently tugged at his nipples. Her saliva and Raihan's pooled together in his mouth and he had to do his best to swallow it. </p><p>Oleana broke the kiss at long last. Saliva threads connected their mouths for a moment, then broke apart as she moved back further. Raihan fell to the elevator floor as she stood up, his legs giving out under him as he panted for air. He could feel how hard he was already, his cock twitching and straining uncomfortably in the shorts. Oleana seemed even taller now, and Raihan felt his hips give a little twitch forward as she stared down at him. Her eyes flickered between his legs and a smirk fell across her lips that were glossy with their mingled spit. She lifted her sleeve and wiped her face with it, leaving a red stain of smudged lipstick upon her pristine white shirt.</p><p>"No, not innocent at all. You're such a slutty little boy, Raihan." He moaned at her words and she actually laughed. "I think I could get you off without touching you again, but I want to do it before we reach the top floor." Raihan whimpered at the look she was giving him now. "You wouldn't want the former champion to see you like this, would you?"</p><p>Raihan frantically shook his head no, though he felt his face flush even deeper at the image of Leon watching him writhe in pleasure and shame as Oleana berated him, making him climax without even laying a finger on him. He could see it so well, Leon's scandalized or horrified or disgusted expression, Oleana's smirk of triumph. He was jolted out of the fantasy by the feeling of something pressing between his legs.</p><p>Something flat and hard, the sole of Oleana's heel, ground down into his cock. Raihan felt tears spring to his eyes from the pain, but he desperately bucked his hips up into the pressure. She took her foot away and he whimpered, looking back up at her pleadingly.</p><p>"I said I would make you cum. Not that I would let you rut against me like a disobedient yamper. Behave."</p><p>"Sorry, I'm sorry Oleana, please I'll be good," the words fell out of his mouth desperately, tears spilling down his cheeks from sheer need now. Oleana met his gaze impassively, but moved her foot to press back against his cock lightly. "Thank you thank you thank you, so much, thank you Oleana--"</p><p>She pressed down a bit harder, and Raihan's words choked off into a gasp. "Shhh. Prove that you'll be good." Her ankle made a little motion that looked delicate, but the increased pressure was anything but. His thighs trembled as he forced himself to remain still, not to grind up against her, drool spilling from his open mouth.</p><p>"O-Oleanaaa," he whimpered helplessly as she began to move back and forth, pain and pleasure overwhelming him.</p><p>"You're such a good boy," she cooed. "Being such a good, slutty boy. Cum for me."</p><p>Raihan obeyed, tears rolling down his cheeks as his entire body was overwhelmed with bliss. His pants grew sticky and warm and wet as he came inside them. Oleana finally moved her foot away, watching him shake and tremble with a satisfied expression.</p><p>He slowly tried to pull himself together, legs trembling as he rose to his feet. Before he could even try to wipe his messy face or anything else, the elevator dinged and opened onto Leon's office. Oleana stopped watching Raihan struggle and turned to face the open doorway. </p><p>"Hi, Oleana," Leon said cheerfully. He rose from his desk and walked over, a smile forming on his face. It fell off when he peered into the elevator. "....Raihan?" </p><p> </p><p>Leon's golden eyes scanned over his entire body. Raihan felt worse than naked even though he was fully clothed. Oleana stepped past Leon to enter the office and came to stand beside his desk. </p><p>"Raihan and I met in the elevator and had a discussion." This was all she said. </p><p>"Must've been one interesting discussion," Leon replied, but he was far too distracted ogling Raihan to press her and she offered no clarification. "Rai, you don't have to hide in the elevator. Come on out and let's....talk." Raihan reluctantly began to walk, hating how his legs trembled and how Leon and Oleana were <em> watching </em>him tremble.</p><p>"His current appearance is the result of a Fairy pokemon. One belonging to the Ballonlea gym leader, to be exact." Oleana spoke again as Raihan sat awkwardly on a chair on the other side of the desk.</p><p>"Ummm... by current appearance, do you mean the being small or uhhh.....his...." As if Raihan wasn't even there, Leon gestured towards his still messy face and the embarrassing stain at the front of his shorts.</p><p>Oleana shook her head. "No. That was from me." There was definite satisfaction in her voice. Leon's eyes widened, but he coughed into his hand politely. </p><p>"O-Oh, I see....well, Rai, what does bring you here?" Leon was using the nickname he'd used when they were both kids again.</p><p>"I need to take a leave of absence from my gym," he said finally. "It's no good for the top gym leader to look like this."</p><p>"It's a very good look for you," Oleana said quickly. "It would be selfish to keep your current appearance from your fans."</p><p>"I agree with Oleana," Leon said. "And come on, you love attention! Imagine it, I bet tons of magazines will want you to model their clothing. You always love that!"</p><p>The protests and arguments and even the temper tantrum he'd thrown had all been useless in persuading Leon and Oleana to let him hide his current appearance. Though he was an adult, he felt even more powerless than he had at the actual age of ten. He left the office with his cheeks still puffed out into a pout, eyes welling with frustrated tears as he stomped into the elevator and took a train back home. He took a shower after entering his apartment and, because he had nothing else that fit, threw on a black tshirt that hung down to his thighs like a dress and crawled back into bed.</p><p>Tears spilled down his face as the frustrating and embarrassing events of the day played over in his head. He clutched his pillow tighter as a sob left him, but before he could let out another he felt something large and wet crawl under the covers and lie down beside him.</p><p>"Gooo," Goodra cooed as she wrapped her arms around his waist and drew him closer. Even she was treating him like she had when he was a child. He clutched onto her slippery neck and buried his face against her until he stopped crying and fell asleep. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A loud voice and pounding on the front door woke Raihan up a bit later. "Raihann! Raihan, you were supposed to be at the gym a half hour ago!" Sebastian's voice, to be specific. Raihan groaned, tried to wriggle out of Goodra's grasp, but found that just made her hug him all the tighter. His other pokemon had all left their balls too, crowding around and staring down at him worriedly. Raihan managed to make a thumbs up and flash a smile at them, and relief was clear in their eyes as they stepped back a bit.</p><p>"I'm getting up right now, you can go Sebastian!" Raihan lied. There was no response for a moment, but then he heard the jingling of a key in the door. He had a moment to be irritated—who gave him that key?—before he remembered it was he himself that did a month or two ago. Damn his houseplants and their need to be watered when he wasn't home. He should have just gotten grass-type pokemon–but no, they would have to be fed anyways.</p><p>The front door swung open and Goodra finally let Raihan go, but it was too late. Sebastian was standing in the doorway by the time he'd climbed off the bed. His eyes traced over his much smaller body, and then he moved faster than Raihan had ever seen him move before. </p><p>"Y-Y-You're so cute, Raihan!"</p><p>"Yeah. I know. I've got some advice too. Don't ever get in an argument with Bede, okay?" Sebastian was standing in front of Raihan and towering over him. This shouldn't have ever happened to him in his entire life. It was <em> wrong</em>.</p><p>The situation became even more wrong a second later when Sebastian bent, placed one arm behind Raihan's back and the other beneath the back of his knees, and lifted him into the air. </p><p>"R-Raihan...! You're so light!" Sebastian's expression was bordering on worrisome. Raihan was too shocked to even begin struggling as Sebastian began to walk, carrying him into his living room. "I've only ever seen your younger self on your ultra rare league card....it's amazing to hold you like this in person! Thank you, Arceus!"</p><p>"Arceus had nothing to do with this," Raihan grumbled. "...Sebastian, can you please put me down? I can't get ready to go like this."</p><p>"Maybeee," Sebastian dragged the word out as he kept wandering around the apartment with Raihan in his arms. "There's always b-been something I wanted to ask you, first...." Sebastian's cheeks flushed a light red as he stared at Raihan but avoided actual eye contact.</p><p>"What is it? As soon as you set me down I'll see what I can do—"</p><p>"I will if you call me niisan."</p><p>".....What?" Raihan could not say that. That was demeaning, it was embarrassing, and most importantly he was older than Sebastian. "Sebastian, put me down," he said firmly. Sebastian didn't respond, and Raihan realized with dread that his stomach wasn't just hurting because he was nervous, he had to pee. Badly. Of course, his bladder had to have shrunk just like everything else.</p><p>"I don't want to," Sebastian mumbled against the top of his head. </p><p>"I'm going to wet myself and it'll get all over you if you don't put me down, Sebastian," Raihan said patiently, as if he was talking to a small child. He clenched his thighs together tighter, trying not to squirm. </p><p>"Raihan......small cute Raihan wetting himself while I carry him...." Sebastian's eyes glazed over as he murmured to himself. If anything, he was tightening his hold now. What he said was supposed to convince Sebastian to come to his senses, but it apparently just did the opposite. Of course it did.</p><p>"Niisan," Raihan said quickly. All thoughts of his pride and reminding Sebastian about their positions in the gym hierarchy faded away as he realized how close he was to pissing himself. Sebastian didn't respond, eyes still faraway. "Niisan! Sebastian-niisan, put me down!" That snapped him out of his fantasy, and he gave Raihan a charming smile. </p><p>"I will! After I carry you to the bathroom....I have to help my precious otouto pee." Of course he wanted to do that too. Raihan sighed and didn't even bother to protest any longer. This shirt was a gift from Leon, he really didn't want to piss himself in it. </p><p>"Okay....Sebastian-niisan... "</p><p>Sebastian set him down in front of the toilet and kneeled beside Raihan. Excitement radiated from his very body.</p><p>At this point, Raihan was beyond caring. He simply lifted his shirt with one hand and grasped his dick in the other, aiming at the toilet bowl and trying not to think about how <em> loud </em>his piss hitting the water sounded. But it was impossible to ignore Sebastian no matter how he tried. He was watching Raihan's piss arc into the toilet avidly, and he felt his cheeks heat.</p><p>"It's so much smaller now, so cute....but the piercing makes it lewd too....." </p><p>"....Hey. I'm not as tall or <em> big </em> as I used to be, but I'm sure I can still get you removed from your position at the gym." An empty threat. Even though his behavior was inappropriate, Sebastian showed too much potential for him to cast out.</p><p>"...Oh! Right! We still have to get you to the gym." Wait. Sebastian's sisters, Camilla and Aria. He couldn't meet them like this too. Sebastian's perverted tastes might be genetic.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading to the end! I hope it was an enjoyable use of your time.<br/>My inability to write things with more than a few "parts" prevents it from happening, but I would have loved to insert:<br/>-Sebastian, Camilla, and Aria all fawning over Raihan's smaller form to his discontent<br/>-Lance going to Hammerlocke gym at some point for some bullshit reason &amp; Raihan hiding under a desk to avoid being seen by him</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>